Plane Rides
by SimplyWhimsical
Summary: Rima's upset because her father's remarrying but on her way to New York the most unlikeliest of allies will make the journey a little easier to handle. ONESHOT! RimaxNagihiko


**A/n: okay so I've been on the longest vacation from this site in history and now I'm back and with a short Rimahiko story to make up or it!!**

**Diclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara or Rima or Nagihiko or any of the other characters from Shugo Chara...sadly.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**SITTING **in those stupid hard chairs in the waiting terminal at the Seiyo International Airport (or SIA for short) I frowned and kept my eyes glued to the fashion magazine in front of me. I couldn't believe that I was doing this—I couldn't believe that my father needed _me _of all people to fly out to America just so that my dress could be altered _slightly _for his wedding.

Frowning, I slipped down into my chair and rested my head on the back of the plastic chair. My father was getting married for the second time and to a really stuck-up brute I might add. She hated snot-nosed kids, being broke, and fashionless people but the only thing she hated more than all of that was teenagers.

That's where we clashed just about every day. I'm a sixteen year old junior at Seiyo High and she's an unemployed selfish bitch—but daddy has insisted that I don't use that word around her. In other words, my _new stepmother _does have a name…however, it's a really stupid one that I don't think I will ever actually like. Her name—Ryo sounds like the name of a Spanish place!

Shifting in my seat, my gaze darted quickly off the page I was reading and landed on the large wall clock. _8:12 p.m. _It was late here and yet…I couldn't even fathom what the time was like in America. Yawning, I made to look back down at my magazine but just as my eyes travelled back to the mag, I caught sight of something both ghastly and surreal.

Seated across the waiting terminal from me, completely indulged in a thick novel was the one person I refused to believe existed…_Nagihiko Fujisaki. _I meant not to stare but the minute my senses started working again, he looked up and caught my gaze. Panicking, I quickly glanced down and ducked my head securely behind my mag.

_Oh Kami…please don't let him have seen me. I'm begging you!_

Glancing up quickly, my eyes widened. Nearly choking, I watched as Nagihiko strode towards me, his long violet hair flowing out behind him. Regaining myself, I smashed the mag in my face and pretended to be reading. My eyes ran over the words but everything looked blurred as my mind raced. _Why the hell was he coming this way?_ Swallowing down a large lump in my throat, I straightened up and tried to focus more on my reading but that went down the drain when the sound of Nagihiko's footsteps reached my ears.

"Rima?"

_Oh Kami…why me—why him?_

Looking up, I allowed my magazine to rest in my lap on my crisp pink skirt as I stared into his outrageously handsome face. Nagihiko offered a bright smile and I couldn't help but wonder if he was always this polite to others. "Hello there Nagihiko," I squeaked and suddenly frowned at the way my voice cracked three octaves too high.

However, he didn't seem to notice it and with one more smile he settled down in the plastic seat beside my handbag. Placing his hands on his kneecaps, Nagihiko stared out at nothing and I followed suit, but instead of staring out into space, I stared back down at my reading.

"Are you going away or waiting on someone to come?" He asked and shrugging, I brushed a stray strand of hair out of my face.

"I'm going to a wedding," I deadpanned and he nodded.

"That's right…your dad's marrying a rich American isn't he? Are you moving over there?"

"Hell no…like I would leave school to go and live with _her_." I hissed and Nagihiko laughed.

Whipping to face him, I frowned and shoved him roughly in the shoulder. His whole body rocked only slightly and he continued laughing. _What was so funny?_ "She didn't seem so bad when she picked you up from school." He stated and my lips pursed together firmly.

"That's because you only saw her outer beauty…she's a demon…a demon I tell you!" I exclaimed and Nagihiko laughed and then unexpectedly, he ruffled my hair and I quirked a brow and stared at him. He smiled and his eyes crinkled with joy and I noticed just how perfect he looked before I frowned and looked away.

"What are you doing in the airport? Are you here to pick up _Nadeshiko_ or is she never coming back to Japan?" I jeered and Nagihiko looked thoughtful for a moment before he shrugged and I caught the ghost of a smile spreading across his lips. "Maybe…you never really know with Nadeshiko…she's a very random person." He replied and I just stared completely flabbergasted at him. I was just about to respond when an announcement blasted over the intercom.

"_This is the first boarding call for all ppassengers on flight 502 servicing to New York…departure is at gate B." _

_That was my flight…_

Blinking, I cleared my throat and rose to my feet. Straightening up my spine, I brushed my bangs off my face and reached for my handbag just as Nagihiko hooked it on his arm and stood up as well. I stared at him completely confused for a few moments before I held my hand out, expecting to receive my handbag but Nagihiko held on to it. "Nagihiko," I called but he only shook his head.

Taking hold of my shoulders, he spun me around quickly and ushered me forward. I couldn't speak as my short legs hurried forward. My tongue was currently tied and it took until Nagihiko hoisted a small carryon bag onto his shoulder and for him to continue ushering me forward for things to make sense. He was also going away—no, he wasn't just going away…he was going to New York. _**On the same flight—but why?**_

Nagihiko released my shoulders once we were on the boarding line and he handed my handbag over. "Why are you going to New York?" I asked as I dug through my bag and took out my passport and boarding pass. I caught sight of Nagihiko taking his passport and boarding pass out of the back pocket of his jeans as he shrugged casually. "My father's doing some business in New York for the week and I thought I'd go and visit him." He explained and I nodded slowly as the line jerked forward and I took three steps ahead of him.

"That's nice of you…to go and visit your father because he is unable to visit you…but won't you miss school?" I probed and he smirked.

"So will you right?" His answer caused my cheeks to flush and my lips to part as I looked away and stared blankly at the back of a balding woman in front of me.

Hitting my paperwork against my palm, I bit my lip and pushed my weight on to the left side of my body. "Do you like travelling by yourself?" Nagihiko asked shaking me out of my reverie and glancing over my shoulder I stared up at him before I shrugged.

"I guess so…I've been doing it for so long that it doesn't really faze me anymore—nothing really fazes me anymore." I mumbled the last part to myself but I caught the solemn look on Nagihiko's face before I looked away.

We didn't say another word to each other and the boarding line seemed to creep on by. And after what felt like an eternity it was my turn. The lady at the gate was fat, and shaped exactly like a big, round ball. She didn't have to ask for my papers because the minute it was my turn I shoved them at her. She ripped off most of the ticket and took a look at my passport's photo before she smiled and wished me a "happy flight" yea, like that would happen.

I didn't wait on Nagihiko because as far as I was concerned, _we _had nothing more to talk about. Walking through the terminal I stepped onto the large aircraft and headed for the first class section. No surprise really. There were about eight other people in the same section as me. All old men dressed in spiffy suits talking to their sweethearts before the flight started. I ignored it all…it was all just so familiar. Old men in suits with high-powered jobs cheating on their wives while on business trips. This was the sort of life I had grown up in and yet, oddly enough I never really wanted a part of it.

Sighing, I tossed my handbag in an empty chair and I crashed down beside it. Closing my eyes for a few seconds, I glanced out into the darkening sky. Light snow was falling onto the runway and I just prayed that I made it to America safely. After a few seconds of just sitting there looking more like a porcelain doll than I had ever looked in my entire sixteen years of life, I rummaged through my handbag and produced a lime green iPod.

Plugging it into my ears, I turned on the music and turned the volume up to drown out the drawling men. I didn't pay much attention as the flight attendant explained how to put on the lifejackets incase of an unexpected emergency. Once the plane was airborne drinks were being served and as the attendant came around I shook my head, politely declining the offer like a good girl. The attendant, a woman in her early thirties I assume, smiled slightly before she moved on somewhere behind me. And only seconds later someone touched my shoulder.

Instantly, I thought it to be the attendant and frowning, I ripped and ear bud out of my ear. "I'm not thirsty—" My eyes widened as I turned around in my seat fully prepared to see the attendant but instead my gaze crashed with Nagihiko's and my brows furrowed.

"What?" I spat and he smiled slightly.

"Crabby are we?" He jeered and frowning, I turned my music off and tossed it into my handbag before I glanced back at him.

"I thought you were in the Coach section." I deadpanned and cocking his head to the side, his smile broadened.

"Then I'm sorry to inform you that you thought wrong…do you mind scooting over?" He asked pleasantly and I just stared at him my mouth hanging open. He couldn't be serious? _Who said I wanted to sit by him for approximately eleven_ _hours?_

"_**Hello? **_Earth to Rima!" Nagihiko teased and keeping my lips pursed, I pushed up the armrest, unbuckled myself and slid over, knocking my handbag to the floor as Nagihiko settled down beside me.

From the corner of my eye, I watched as Nagiko buckled up and I followed suit. His hair was so long and straight, I watched as he pressed his back against the chair before he caught me staring at him and smiled. Blushing, I looked away and fiddled with the tray on the back of the chair in front of me. "If you're sitting in First Class then where were you when we took off?" I asked boldly and Nagihiko's brows furrowed for a moment before he grinned.

"Were you worried about me Rima?" He asked playfully and nearly gagging, I frowned before turning and glaring at him.

"Why would I care about _**you**_?" I spat and shoved him in his shoulder before silence engulfed us and I reverted to staring out of the window.

The large aircraft was cruising along at thirty thousand feet. I didn't care whether or not the pilot's had anywhere to go but I did. I needed to get to New York so that I could possibly stop my father from making the _**biggest mistake of his life—no scratch that…our lives! **_"I'm sorry if I've hurt you…Rima."

_What the hell? Where did that come from?!_

Nagihiko's voice was just a little louder than a whisper and my whole body jerked as I turned to look at him. He was staring down at his lap and my brows knitted together as I stared at him. "What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything." I explained but he shook his head and looked up at me with sincere eyes. "I haven't made your life very easy since we met and I want to apologize for that and I'm sure that I can't even begin to relate to what is happening now with your family and all but I hope that you're okay…look Rima. I've noticed that you've become even colder towards others after your mother died and I'm sorry for that but hating and shunning everyone who cares about you isn't the right way to get over the pain that you're feeling."

I just stared at him, I didn't know what to do or to say. Maybe it was because I knew that he was telling the truth. Looking down at my skirt, I bit my lip as the roar of the plane's engine filled the entire aircraft. The plane's body bounced off of moving clouds and I felt my purse slide against my foot but I didn't reach down to get it. Sucking in a deep breath, I twisted the end of my skirt around my thin, short fingers before I released a shallow breath and stared straight ahead blankly.

"I don't mean to…this isn't how I always want to be y'know. It's just that my life hasn't been very easy as of lately and—and I'm not sure what's going to happen after my father marries Ryo." I said and Nagihiko leaned forward, his eyes glued on the side of my face.

"What do you mean?" He probed and my whole body shuddered before I answered him.

"I might be moving to America after the wedding," I hated the way my voice sounded and Nagihiko was quiet as I continued on. "Daddy's company might transfer him because of Ryo…she has that sort of _**control**_ over him and—and I just hate her so much! And now I'll probably have to live in a flat in The Upper East Side of Manhattan…but what's the worst part is that I'll probably have to leave all of my friends behind," I mumbled as I pulled my knees into the chair and placed my face on them.

Sucking in a deep breath, I didn't realize that I was crying until I felt the wetness against the fabric of my leggings. Swiping at my tears, I allowed my hair to spill into my face before I felt Nagihiko's hand on my back, nice and gentle. I didn't look up at him completely. Instead, I glanced through my butterscotch tresses as the plane continued to fight against the weather.

"It's alright…we'll always be there for you…even if you live halfway across the world understand? You're a good person Rima—I just think you haven't realized it yet." He explained and sniffing, I raised my head and stared into his warm honey coloured eyes before I sniffed again and offered him a small smile. "Thank you Nagihiko," I croaked and he smiled back as he hugged me loosely and moving my arms, I wrapped them around him and rested my chin on his shoulder.

Nagihiko smelled nice. His scent was both tantalizing and yet indescribable. He drew circles on my back and I felt myself relaxing. My once stiff shoulders fell and I breathed out a deep sigh. At that moment I couldn't help but feel very guilty about the way I had treated Nagihiko. He had been my enemy from day one everyone knew that and yet, here I was without Yaya or Amu and my number one enemy—Nagihiko was the one comforting me.

A deep yawn slipped right out through my lips and my eyelids seemed to become heavy. Adjusting my position more comfortably, I could barely stay awake. _When had I grown so tired?_ I don't know when sleep had claimed me but ten hours later I woke up at the John Kennedy Airport in New York, completely entangled with a sleeping Nagihiko and smiling softly, I stared at his beautiful face and brushing a few violet tresses out of his face, I realized that he wasn't as bad as I thought he was.

***~***

**A/N: thanks for reading this…please don't forget to leave a review at the end of the story!!**


End file.
